ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Game Creator
Game Creator was a popular Cartoon Network game where people can make their own games for other people to play. The game creator has been discontinued on the Cartoon Network website. Game Play The game creator has 6 steps. #'Choose a pre-made course or start from scratch'. From here one can also gain access to a previously saved level. #'Chose the background of the playing field'. #'Choose a hero with which to fight', such as Swampfire, Humungousaur, Spidermonkey, Jetray, and Echo Echo. #'Choose the goal of the game'. There are four options: #*get to the door #*collect all orbs #*destroy all enemies #*collect all orbs and destroy all enemies #'Designing the level'. There are various types of platforms and hazards that can be implanted, a non-moving enemy (DNAlien), a moving enemy (Piscciss Premann) and four types of orbs. #Play the course to make sure it is beatable. Then it can be sent to Cartoon Network to make sure it is ready for the public. Eventually, the game will be ready. A player must make a Cartoon Network account to upload levels. The game later received a new design based on the Ben 10: Omniverse series. Eight new heroes, Feedback, Gravattack, Ball Weevil, Bloxx, Kickin Hawk, Rook, Snare-oh, and Blitzwolfer have since been added, and all the old heroes redesigned to match their new appearances. Notably, the ultimate aliens were replaced with their original forms, though their powers remained the same. The old enemies have been replaced with new enemies which appeared in A Jolt from the Past, when Ben was searching for enemies. The moving one is green in the Game Creator instead of red. Available Aliens *Swampfire - Destroys projectiles by using fire balls and can jump very high. He will hold and keep firing as long as the spacebar is pressed and holding it down will act as a shield that can hold back most offenses, though it has no effect on any threat from above, below, or behind. The "shield" is actually many fireballs that are fired rapidly to create a flamethrower affect. When an enemy is firing at the player, one fireball counteracts only one enemy shot, so there is a limit to the protection of the flamethrower shield. Swampfire moves backwards slowly when shooting and cannot move freely. *Spidermonkey - Shoots bits of webbing from his tail that act as long-range projectiles, which can cancel out enemy blasts. The webbing shots have a certain recharge rate, which is equal to that of enemy shooters. This prevents him from easily overtaking them from a distance, though Spidermonkey's projectiles do fly faster. When he jumps against a wall, he will remain there indefinitely, then jump off at the time of the player's choosing. Spidermonkey can fit in small spaces and perform a double jump. *Humungousaur - Destroys projectiles by doing a ground pound that can attack both ways, though with very short range. This makes him one of the only aliens who can destroy crates beneath him, along with Big Chill and Cannonbolt. Humungousaur is useful when attacking enemies on a lower plane, because he can jump down on top of them and destroy them without harm. He is shielded from enemy attacks while he performs his own, though this is temporary at best and only useful when well-timed. As the largest alien in the game, he can be hit by enemies who are a level higher than he is, except when ducking down to attack. *Jetray - Has the ability to freely jump to a high-speed horizontal dash that allows him to fit in small spaces and move in a straight line very quickly. This attack is good against stationary opponents; if Jetray enacts it while he is standing on the same plane as them, because he is low enough to the ground their projectiles do not hit him. To attack walking drones, it is more effective to attack them from one level above, and he will fly over their projectiles. While dashing he can still be affected by enemy projectiles. *Brainstorm - Shoots electricity without range that can pass through walls. If the attack hits a foe of a breakable crate, it will then be channeled through and destroy another nearby enemy or crate. Of these, only three will be destroyed per shot. He has very weak jumping, but can crawl through tight spaces. Unbreakable crates will draw fire like regular crates, but serve as obstacles because they cannot be destroyed. *Water Hazard - Shoots water up at an angle and generates a bubble shield if up is pressed while in mid-air. If he attacks while in the air, the angle of his water blast is different. His bubble shield destroys enemies and blocks enemy shots, but is temporary and does not destroy machines that generate new enemies. He also is a high jumper. *Terraspin - Can spin and shoots wind that only pushes enemies, though it is very effective when there is a hazard or no platform behind them. He is also a very slow mover and not a very good jumper, but he can hover when he double jumps, and this will also produce wind to move enemies, in this case, those below him. As an added bonus, when Terraspin stands on the platforms that can be jumped through, the blasts of enemies on the platform below him will not hit him, as they would the other aliens. He is one of the only characters, with Goop, Jetray, and Ball Weevil, who cannot destroy enemy projectiles. He can use his powers while up in the air but he becomes more vulnerable. *Goop - Dashes like Jetray and can pass through single square thick walls when the dash is used while pressed right up against them. When skillfully used, Goop can fly; when he comes out of a dash, he has the option of jumping, after which he can dash again and repeat. He can't destroy stationary opponents when they are shooting because his anti-gravity projector it is the height of where they shoot goo, though he is useful against walking drones. He is one of three characters along with Terraspin, Jetray and Ball Weevil whose attack doesn't destroy projectiles. *Echo Echo (Asia and NZ) - Shoots sound waves to a short distance but to both sides by duplicating, though the range of these is lower than that of Swampfire, it applies in two directions and he can technically move while using it. This is because he can be made to jump and the go forward and backward. This Echo Echo is available only in Asia and New Zealand and is not to be confused with the other Echo Echo, who has different powers and was called Ultimate Echo Echo until the debut of the Omniverse redesign. *Gwen - Shoots powerful mana balls two at a time at a recharge rate and can levitate on a platform when the jump key is held. Her shots are somewhat explosive, making one of them more powerful. When the jump key is held, she will rise up on an energy platform, which is slower than regular jumping, but also more controlled. The platform will only rise up, but it can be made to move to either side at an angle. Once it has dissipated, another one may not be formed until Gwen has landed again. She can shoot the same way she does on a platform while floating. Gwen's mana ball can destroy vulnerable crates or the projectiles of moving enemies but when she is on a platform, she can't destroy vulnerable crates or the projectiles of a moving enemy because they are too low to be hit but it is useful when those objects are at least one platform above. Gwen is wearing her outfit from Alien Force seasons 1-2. *Kevin - He dashes like Jetray, but only for four squares, and then punches. This can destroy projectiles. He can also jump multiple times if used like Goop. Kevin is wearing the outfit that he has had in all episodes save those from Alien Force season 3. *Ultimate Big Chill/Big Chill - He can glide after jumping, and, while in the air, fire down ice flames in the form of a beam. The beam has unlimited range and makes Ultimate Big Chill one of the five aliens able to destroy crates beneath him. Although the attack gives him limited invulnerability (cannot be harmed on the side he is facing) it should be noted that it can only be used in the air and thus he is useless on the ground. Under certain circumstances, he can be made to squeeze into small spaces. This can be accomplished by flying near to one and making him glide upward with precise timing, thus forcing him to enter the area. This is not, however, listed on his game description as one of his powers and results in a flickering effect, which suggests that this was not intentional on the part of the programmers. When the game was redesigned to match Omniverse, he was replaced with the original Big Chill, who has the same powers and abilities, although his ice flame attack was modified in appearance to resemble a regular ice attack. *Ultimate Echo Echo/Echo Echo - He can drop large sonic discs that release sonic waves a short distance in front of him. The sonic discs can also be jumped on and used as platforms, and the discs can be used to obtain orbs. They have all the weaknesses of a character, that they cannot be placed on hazards, and will be destroyed if hit by an enemy blast. They also expire and fade after a short time, but their disappearance will not harm Ultimate Echo Echo himself. He can also double jump. When combining the sonic discs as platforms and his double jump, Ultimate Echo Echo has an extremely high jump. For the Omniverse release, he was replaced with the original Echo Echo. This Echo Echo has the same powers as Ultimate Echo Echo and is thus different than the other Echo Echo listed on this page. Unlike the other ultimate aliens in the game, the powers of his ultimate form cannot be perfectly reconciled with those of his original form. Ultimate Echo Echo could double jump, matching the character's ability to fly, while the other Echo Echo had no more than ordinary jumping ability. Furthermore, although Ultimate Echo Echo was fairly tall, Echo Echo is much smaller. However, Echo Echo cannot enter small spaces in the game. *Ultimate Cannonbolt/Cannonbolt - He can roll in a manner not unlike Jetray's dash attack, although he is limited by gravity. Nevertheless, he becomes invulnerable when curled up and can only be harmed by falling off the screen or force-field blocks forming around him. His more controllable jump is weak, like Brainstorm's, but he can double jump. This makes him curl into a ball automatically. He can also destroy crates below him. While double-jumping or attacking, he is harder to control. He was replaced by the regular Cannonbolt for the Ben 10: Omniverse update. *Feedback - Can absorb enemy projectiles and use them to fuel a large explosive blast. Unless he has absorbed the blasts of enemies, Feedback cannot deal damage. Rather, pressing the space bar will cause him to freeze in place while a small electric charge courses around him for a limited time. For the duration of this, all enemy fire will be absorbed. If he is in the air when this is activated, he will hover there. The space bar can be pressed multiple times, allowing him to levitate indefinitely. Once absorption is complete, Feedback will begin to glow, showing that his blast is ready. When the space bar is pressed, he will launch a large blast of energy which will travel until it hits something which it cannot break, destroying anything in its path, until it stops and explodes. Feedback can only shoot once before requiring more energy. In addition, combining his double jump while pressing space bar repeatedly will create somewhat of a multi-jump *Gravattack - Uses a gravity pulse that destroys projectiles and pushes enemies away. Though it looks similar to Humungousaur's attack, Gravattack's has wider range and does not destroy objects beneath him. It cannot be activated while in the air above enemies, because Gravattack will land on them and the game will end. If enemies can be pushed back no farther, the attack will destroy them. Gravattack can double jump. *Ball Weevil - Creates balls that explode upon impact against a wall or enemy. These balls will roll indefinitely otherwise, and will not be harmed by rolling over hazards or falling. If the space bar is held while the attack is performed, Ball Weevil will charge up the attack, which will incrementally grow stronger, to the point where it is capable of destroying up to three enemies, before releasing it. During this time, he can turn to face either direction in order to aim, but may not move. If a fully charged ball strikes a wall, it will bounce off of it, but will lose one level of potency and thus can only destroy two enemies or strike two more walls before fading. Ball Weevil can fit into small spaces. Ball Weevil can drop balls while in the air but can't charge it because he will fall instantly so it's not helpful when used against a wave of enemies. It also gives him a small jump boost if the space bar is triggered in the air *Bloxx - Has an extending punch that reaches the other end of the screen. When Bloxx is situated on a platform, the punch will extend forward horizontally until it hits an indestructible object or hazard. The punch will destroy all enemies in its path, though it will crumble if it runs into a hazard. However, this will not harm Bloxx himself, and he will momentarily regain the ability to attack. If the attack is performed while he is in the air, it will slant diagonally in a downward direction, and can pass through wooden platforms or the ones that disappear after being stood on. When Bloxx comes to a wall and there are enemies on the other side, he can use his powers to destroy enemies on the other side of the wall, though this only works for a short distance and only when he is close enough to not move forward. *Kickin Hawk - Can kick with extreme rapidity for short periods of time. These attacks are referred to as kick combos, and will make him lunge forward while in use. The combo lasts for three strikes, and will then pause briefly before it can be used again. His kicks can go past unbreakable crates and walls. These kicks can block projectiles. If an attack is launched while in the air, Kickin Hawk will shoot downward diagonally and will not stop until he hits something. If he hits an enemy or breakable object, it will be broken, but he will be defeated if he lands on a hazard. After striking from the air, Kickin Hawk will be knocked backward into the air, after which point he may jump again. This can be used in conjunction with his double jump. *Rook - Can use his Proto-Tool in a variety of attacks. When used on the ground, he will use a bow that can fire arrows across the screen. These arrows initiate from his upper body, and thus will go over single block-high objects on the same plain as Rook. As they move, the arrows will arc downward. If the spacebar is held, the bow is charged to release more arrows. After it has been held for a short interval, it will flash and will then fire three arrows. If held longer, another flash will occur and five arrows will be launched in a scattershot when released. Rook can double jump. When he performs the second jump, he will swing an energy blade that destroys all breakable objects within range automatically. This can also be activated by pressing the spacebar in the air. *Blitzwolfer -Jumps in the air and does air claw and also does a howl that pushes enemies back but doesn't destroy projectiles. *Snare-oh - Dodge enemy's attack for a short period of time and packs a mummy punch and also floats. Pressing down reduces his height and allows him to fit in small spaces. * Four Arms * Heatblast * Wildmutt * Gutrot * Whampire * Atomix Errors *Water Hazard doesn't have a mouth. *Terraspin is smaller in the second background. *Kickin Hawk is misspelled Kickin' Hawk. *Humungousaur is misspelled Humongousaur Trivia *Gwen, Kevin, and Rook are the only playable characters who are not one of Ben's aliens. *All of the aliens have unique theme music that plays when they are used. After the Omniverse redesign, the old heroes received new themes, with the exception of Jetray. Jetray is also the only alien not to be redesigned in the game and had no redesign in Omniverse. *Initially, the game was of the original series, and had Four Arms, Heatblast, Wildmutt and Cannonbolt among the playable aliens. However, after Alien Force'' aired, it was changed and the aliens were replaced by Humungousaur, Swampfire, Spidermonkey and Jetray respectively, although Cannonbolt was later added when the game was redesigned for '''Omniverse'. Category:Online Games Category:Games